


(because i love you) more than your pink sweater

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: simply said, Jae hates Wonpil’s pink sweater (obviously)





	(because i love you) more than your pink sweater

When Wonpil agreed to go on a date – which for both of them means mostly lounging in Jae’s apartment – in the midst of their busy schedule of attending tons of company meeting, Jae had barely hoped that his boyfriend will not wear his ugly – according to Jae’s fashion sense – bright pink knitted sweater because Jae literally hates it.

But, the reality mocks him in front of his eyes.

On the weekend, the younger stops on Jae’s front door with a bright smile that matches the color of the piece of clothes that Jae really wants to get it rid off from his boyfriend’s closet forever, even Wonpil would whine of how Jae didn’t have any sense of fashion later on. He doesn’t care as long as the ugly sweater didn’t appear in front of him, like, forever.

Jae sighs after a single peck but he didn’t want to ruin the moment too soon, because it’s literally such a rare time for them being together instead of in a crowded conference room almost every day. Wonpil waltzes in, directly rummaged Jae’s fridge, put out few cans of beer and the pizza he brought with him earlier before lounged on the couch in a span of minutes. Jae watches as he standing from the closed front door with another sigh.

Wonpil looks out when his boyfriend takes a quite long time to reach the living room as the movie is starting soon. The blonde plops down next to his boyfriend almost quietly and the younger frowns when Jae keeps silent for more than a mere second. It’s unlikely Park Jaehyung he ever known and date for preferably two years.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” He asks, tone concerned. He even tilts his head to take a better look at his blonde boyfriend.

The older is contemplated, a straight line over his lips indicated that he feels much hesitated to say whatever he wants to say. He really doesn’t want to hurt Wonpil’s feeling, truly said, but this time, he has to.

“Babe, I want to say something but please don’t mad at me, okay?”

He says, half pleaded, hands reached out to Wonpil’s much lithe fingers and he softly massaged. The younger tilts his eyebrow in such a confusion.

“Just say it, hyung.” The dark-haired male replies, voice unbothered. “As long as you don’t say that you want a breakup, I won’t be mad.” He promised.

Jae left out a soft chuckle before inhales deeply, glancing briefly to his boyfriend’s eye-catching sweater before looking straight to Wonpil’s dark orbs, the fluffy fringes decorate messily atop of it. He takes another deep breath.

“Pil, I – “

He bites his lower lip, hesitated.

Wonpil waits with concern.

“_I really hate your pink sweater._”

He immediately regretted everything he had been said a second later as he breathes in deeply.

He could feel Wonpil rolls his eyes before everything comes into total silence.

A minute.

Or more.

Jae clears his throat, almost quietly – awareness surrounding him, as he didn’t expect such a calm reaction from his boyfriend. He is more familiar with Wonpil’s whines, wails or his pouty face when Jae said something quite hurtful – according to Wonpil’s soft, sensitive feeling.

“Piri-ah..” He confused, shakes Wonpil’s body softly.

He then heard a soft sniffle of laughter.

“Really, hyung?” Wonpil tilts his head as he forms crinkle around his eyes and his lips curls into a small smile. “You think I will be mad over such a trivial thing like that?” He asks, honestly.

“I am afraid you do, Piri.” He says, as Wonpil makes a cute pout within his face. Jae can’t help but smiles back and ruffles the younger’s hair lovingly. “C’mere.” He then wraps his boyfriend who casually leans to his side. They already missed a few parts of the beginning of the movie, up to this point. 

For few minutes as they both immersed in the storyline of the movie and all the talk from earlier barely disperse into thin air, Wonpil’s mind actually still clouded with his boyfriend’s statement about his fashion sense. It’s not the first time that the blonde disagrees with Wonpil’s fashion sense and he _really_ never mind it, most of the time. But, he doesn’t know why he feels too bothered with such a statement today, even though he played cool just moments ago.

He is wondering.

So, when the movie almost reaching its peak, Wonpil shifts his head so he can look up to Jae as his boyfriend glanced briefly.

“Hyung,” The dark-haired male calls in, voice laced with concern. “Do you really hate _this_ sweater?”

Jae rolls his eyes, confused with the sudden question.

“I mean –“ Wonpil straightens his back, “ – there’s nothing wrong with it.” He looks back to his clothes then to Jae, giving the older a pouty face. “It’s good and I’m comfortable while wearing it.”

The blonde sighs in defeat.

“Pil, are we really talking about _your sweater_ right now?” Jae huffs. He doesn’t want to ruin their time together just to bicker into an unimportant thing – like Wonpil’s sweater. “Can we just watch the movie, please?”

Wonpil is still pouting, glances back the television screen before folds his arms over his chest, hang his head low. Jae exhales deeply, literally aware of its bad sign as he groans internally.

He really didn’t mean to be mean, honestly, but once Wonpil starts sulking, it’s become a hard time for him to enlighten the younger’s mood. He blames himself and should quickly apologize.

A very quick apology.

*

After an awkward silence occurred, as the movie credit title runs on the screen, Jae scoots himself closer, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s sulky form quietly. Jae should really have to quickly apologize, even the bright pink sweater on Wonpil’s body still hurting his eyes.

He then makes the first attempt.

“Babe, look at me, please.” He says, almost inaudible. “I _really_ am sorry about it.”

Wonpil tilts his head to give a brief glance within the corner of his eyes, expression still unbothered as Jae trying to curl a small smile over his face. The younger seems unaffected this time. He says anything yet and avoids to look at his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jae exhales desperately as he is trying another attempt to seek the younger’s attention. He then softly reaches out his arms and turns Wonpil’s shoulders to make the dark-haired male facing him. The blonde makes a silent plea with his face but Wonpil looks undisturbed. 

“Piri, please..” He almost runs out of any forgiveness words but he doesn’t want to ruin any other moment than this. So, he tries everything.

When his boyfriend still didn’t react to all his effort, Jae will blatantly pull out all of his luck. He gives a last glance, before leans forward and puts pecks on the other’s lips without warning, hands massaging softly on the younger’s shoulder. Wonpil startled as he gasps softly but doesn’t retreat himself either.

Jae thinks as a good sign.

When they detach themselves shortly after, Wonpil bites his lower lip shyly, but then it curves into a small smile as Jae puts their forehead together, whispers almost quietly. “Hey, I _really_ am sorry about it, okay, Piri?” He repeats his apologize and his boyfriend nods calmly.

“I am sorry too, hyung.” Wonpil finally says something to Jae’s relief. “I shouldn’t act like that.” He somehow reflected himself. “It feels so embarrassing when I am thinking about it right now.”

Jae smiles, ruffles his boyfriend’s fluffy dark hair lovingly and Wonpil widely smiles back. “Are we good now?”

“Almost.” The younger replies, in a way more mischievous than a past minute Jae had his mood enlighten. He then leans for another kiss and they both giggle when their nose bumps into each other in between kisses.

“How I can make it up to you, babe?” Jae asks, softly, as Wonpil puts his weight onto Jae’s skinny figure when he looks up to his boyfriend, unconsciously making a lazy feathery circle on the older chest with his pointy finger. “Any idea?”

Wonpil shrugs but Jae is never failed to notice a playful glint on the younger’s eyes. He knows what the younger want without Wonpil verbally said it to him because Jae obviously does the same. They likely read each other’s minds as if it’s the natural thing to do between them regarding _one_ obvious consent.

Yeah, you name it.

Three letters. 

There is a knowing smirk on Jae’s face when he lets Wonpil drags him to the bedroom, locks the door and let himself being trapped within the door and Jae’s skinny, lanky figure. The shorter male between the two then tiptoed, circles his arms on his boyfriend’s nape, placed an inviting kiss as he whispered with such a sultry voice.

“Should I tell you _the thing_ to do right now, hyung?” He asks. “I don’t like going half and half.”

Jae chuckles and kisses back, hands anchored on the younger’s tiny waist as they enclosed every vacant space within their body. “Such a pleasure I have here, Kim.”

“Do it, Park.” He grunts when Jae pushes him back to the door behind him, teased their lower half by a slow grind, giving a taste. “Do it _your way_, please.” 

Jae didn’t waste time, surely.

*

Wonpil cradles his fingers through Jae’s soft blonde hair, pulls him closer to deepen their kiss as Jae’s own fingers travel to his boyfriend’s body after easily discarded the ugly pink sweater, leaving Wonpil with a basic white tee and pants. Jae is sporting the same, fully clothed, because the night is still young for both of them.

Jae wonders how many times he could wreck his boyfriend tonight.

The younger can’t help but grunts again as Jae purposely makes a hard buck on the hips, quietly told him how much he wants Wonpil for him. They kiss breathlessly when Jae did his maneuvers again and this time Wonpil whines.

“Stop teasing me, Jae.” He feels the blood rushing through his veins, clouded his visions. “Just do it, please.”

The blonde chuckles lightly. “Patient is the key, Piri.” He says, crashes their lips again for the umpteenth time as Wonpil makes an eager move to grinds back on his boyfriend. Jae groans softly when the friction between them just aroused him more, poking his soft boner.

Wonpil looks up when Jae detached their collided lips, visions blurry, before yelps almost instantly when he being dragged and thrown to the soft mattress just inches away. Jae is hovering over him, devouring as if Wonpil is such a slice of fresh sacrificial meat to the beast.

“I wonder if you could give me a _good ride_ tonight.” He proposes and Wonpil flushes with such an open invitation. Jae is always better at words than he is, always makes Wonpil blushes with such words, and the blonde really likes whenever he captured Wonpil’s shy but wanting gaze towards him, just like tonight.

“How _good_, Jae?” He softly gasps when his boyfriend grabs his pants down in a quick manner, let the cold air hitting into his skin. Wonpil just stares when Jae stripping himself down and leave them nakedly presented to each other.

His eyes glint mischievously.

It’s been a while, for them to being intimately together like this. The workload is sometimes crazy and they barely have time to spend their time together, out of the office. As they work on one of the prestigious firms of the city, the pressure is undoubtedly high. So, when they really have time to escape, both males are gladly offered their best on each other.

“Enlighten me, babe.” The older slurs as he trails along Wonpil’s neck column, giving a fresh bite to the supple skin as his boyfriend whines softly with every move, before soothes him with the smack of wet lips. Wonpil undoubtedly bares his neck for Jae to ravish and the blonde male takes everything with such a grateful heart.

Needless to say, Jae loves to mark Wonpil’s pale skin.

His boyfriend arches beautifully when Jae makes such a slow turn to Wonpil’s southern parts of the body, leaving the younger male to escapes every breathless gasp, every soft moan within his lips. He looks up for once in a while and curses of how Wonpil turns into such a beautiful mess only within minutes, hair sprawls messily on the white sheets, purple hickeys blooming on the pale skin and his beautiful curves look so inviting for Jae to give a soft touch and wreck him even more. His eyes scream nothing more than he wants Jae to take him as a whole.

So, he did.

A long lick across the underside of his length makes Wonpil hisses loudly as he tries to support himself within his elbow, curiously having a sight on the wonders that his boyfriend does with his amazing mouth. Jae’s blonde hair falling in rhythm as the gracious sounds of licking become more and more apparent. Wonpil holds himself, to not giving his boyfriend such satisfaction of how well he did his job, but Jae always pushes further. He puts some experimental licks on the head before gagging his mouth fully to accommodate Wonpil’s thick, heavy length causing the later to blow out unintended curses from his mouth.

“Fuck, Jae!” He hisses as the blonde looks up between his lashes with a victorious smirk. The challenging stare is what Wonpil is living for because his boyfriend loves challenges. He loves to abuse his own throat with Wonpil’s length and the younger male can’t help but comply, the sensation sends a rushing chill into his spine. Jae is never back down.

So, when Wonpil didn’t move his hips to hits Jae’s throat deeply, the older male gladly bobbing his head into a senseless rhythm to give his boyfriend a pleasure that he didn’t ask for, but he silently wants. Every Wonpil’s gasp or grunt is such music to his ears, electrifying his own length in the process. He loves the effect Wonpil’s had on him.

Shortly says, he loves Wonpil to the core.

Wonpil pulls himself hard when the tight feeling between his abdomens wants to recoil too soon and he can’t let it happen before he takes care of his boyfriend first. The dark-haired male doesn’t want to be the one who gives in so easily, so he flips Jae’s back onto the mattress, straddling him effectively with all his will. Jae’s soft length pokes in between but Wonpil doesn’t care because he wants to wreck Jae’s lips for seconds to come.

Jae didn’t protest when Wonpil left his lips so soon, tracking down to the place that aches the most. The younger male puts butterfly kisses here and there, on his lower abs until the supple flesh of his thigh, but never touch the curve on Jae’s pliant body. Wonpil looks up and smirks mischievously as he heard his boyfriend’s low grunt.

“What is it, Jae?” He asks, claims the soft lips before him as Jae eagerly reciprocates the kiss. “Tell me what you _want_ me to do, cupcakes.”

Wonpil is unlimited to his terms of endearment, leaving Jae sometimes frowns hard with his word of choice, but after two years, the blonde just accepts whatever his boyfriend wants to call him with. Because whatever makes Wonpil happy, Jae is happy too.

“You know what to _do_, Piri.” He hisses when Wonpil makes a tease on grinds his hips whilst taking Jae’s lips to his own plush one. “I shouldn’t tell what you’re capable of, right, baby?”

The younger male chuckles, liking the soft tone slurs from his boyfriend’s mouth. He smiles for another second before resume back to his position, settled on Jae’s willing parting legs, to finally confront the beautiful length of his boyfriend.

He works very diligently, makes a delicious sound one over another that left Jae to flies any curse word he knows on every second of his life. He gags when Jae didn’t expect him to and abuse his own throat when Jae’s length hitting the deep of his throat relentlessly with a speed that he hardly catches of. Wonpil eventually is striking tears on the corner of his eyes as he does his best to accommodate his boyfriend’s satisfaction but breathe in relief when his boyfriend decided to pull himself at the exact moment.

Wonpil draws a bottle of lube from Jae’s drawer, next to his bed, smears his boyfriend’s palm with the exaggerate amount of sticky liquid to covers on Jae’s twitching length and Wonpil’s wanting entrance in one go. His naked bottom exposed to the cold, chilly air so eagerly, knees and elbow perched on Jae’s mattress with much strength. He hisses when Jae’s cold fingertip tries to prod his hole shamelessly but gasps loudly when Jae didn’t take long minutes to break in as a whole. He mewls when his boyfriend proudly digging into his depth less than seconds later.

Jae loves when Wonpil becomes pliant but loves it more when the younger male becomes reactive to his touch. He loves to hear Wonpil gasp, grunt, mewl or even scream when he did a good job to please the younger male. He also loves it when Wonpil is trying to take a lead for once in a while that Jae allowed him too.

“Do you want more, babe?” He whispers just above the dark-haired male’s ear, ready to give his whole knuckles with just a single nod from his boyfriend. “Think you can handle it this time?” He asks again.

Wonpil grunts and answers with a dripping sarcasm on his tone that makes Jae can’t help but chuckle. His boyfriend looks so cute when he just trying to look more ferocious than he intended to be.

“What makes you so soft today, Jae?” He hisses as Jae claims his lips when he beckons the younger’s face to turns to his side. “You know I can _handle_ everything about you.”

So, Jae did what he supposed to did, leaving Wonpil’s knuckles tightens on the white sheets as he loosening the entrance with all his might. Wonpil curves beautifully before him, loud moans flies from his mouth within seconds as Jae’s knuckles hitting deep on the hilt. When the blonde thinks that it’s loosening enough, he stops and quickly lies on his back, motioning Wonpil to crawls over him and readied themselves digging into the real deal.

A soft whimper escapes Wonpil’s lips when he tries to break himself into Jae’s stiff girth as his boyfriend steadied his palm on Wonpil’s waist, guiding him slowly until the younger male settled on his laps, anchoring himself to Jae’s heavy, thick length. He huffs a relief sigh when Jae left out deep grunts of how tight Wonpil trapped him so casually between his walls.

It’s been a while for them to intimately engage like this, with workload catches in between. When Jae is on a meeting, Wonpil sometimes had to go to court for whatever cases scheduled for the day. They missed each other even though working on the same place every day, so when they had plenty time to sneak out or mostly the cases they were handled almost reach an ending point, they will surely found on each other arms, kissing, cuddling or preferably physically engaged without any barrier between them.

Just like today.

“Move, baby.” Jae senses that Wonpil is already easing himself with the hard intrusion and slowly giving a taste with circling move of his hips, letting out soft moans for other seconds to come. Wonpil enjoys himself to the fullest when his moan escalating into louder one as he bouncing eagerly on Jae’s laps with such contorted face that the blonde always loves. He would react for once in a while, complimenting Wonpil’s exciting move of hips.

The breathing pace becomes uneven after another minute had passed but Wonpil didn’t seem to slow down, so Jae does his best to accommodating in between, stabs deeper to the hilt that makes Wonpil cries out loud and leaning closer to Jae’s flush, sweaty body. The younger would muffle his scream when Jae hitting the sweet spot, continuously deep for times to come. Their hips move not so rhythmically, sending pleasure into each other within times until the gut hits deep on their lower stomach. Wonpil cries as he shudders before Jae.

“Close?” Jae whispers quietly but his hips doing the exact different way, speeding up with every impending release. Wonpil screams silently as he can’t help the tight feeling to recoil anytime soon, bursting white from his own cock, decorating both males in such a sticky essence. Jae didn’t slow down.

He burst his own white with Wonpil’s tightening grip after countless deep hits on the hilt and the younger stifles a cry of how hot it feels inside him. Jae holds his boyfriend dearly, whispers sweet nothing that calming down the dark-haired male as Jae grows soft and slides himself out. The white bursts hot, dripping into Wonpil’s supple flesh of thighs so fervently.

They clean up after a while, piling the sheets out of the room and cuddles and drifts themselves to sleep until the next morning. Wonpil is the first to wake up and he smiles softly to his sleeping boyfriend. He slides out from the blanket quietly, to not make any move to wake Jae from his deep slumber but chuckles when he caught his eyes to the bright pink knitted sweater laid lifelessly on the heap of the bedroom floor.

He still didn’t understand why Jae hates it. 

But, he shrugs it off for now. 

* 

Jae looks in ultimate horror when he unwraps the present for his late birthday gift from his boyfriend. He turns his head to Wonpil with a shocked face.

“Happy birthday, honeybee.” The younger male beams with his signature sunny smile. “Do you like my present?”

Wonpil was out of the country on Jae’s actual birthday on Tuesday, but he is quick to fly to his boyfriend’s apartment as soon as he landed from his flight on Friday, bouncing the wrapped gift on his laps too eagerly. He can’t wait to give it to his boyfriend anytime soon.

Jae’s expression was priceless.

“Wonpil, no.”

“Jae, yes.”

“But, Piri –“

“You’ll look good on it, babe.” He winks. “Believe me.”

When Jae’s plan to destroy Wonpil’s pink knitted sweater is nearly never happened, he sighs in defeat when his boyfriend gifted him with the same patterned knitted sweater with different colors, softer than Wonpil’s own that he can’t refuse but accepted. He promised he will never wearing it whenever they are in public, only when Wonpil asks him too.

“See? I told you’ll look good on it.” He beams a proud smile as Jae materializes from his room and wears the gifted sweater. “My boyfriend looks good with whatever he wears.”

Jae can’t help but reciprocating the same smile. Wonpil is always true to his compliment, wearing his heart on his sleeves. Jae would never think how he would react if the gifts it’s not coming from Wonpil.

“Thank you.” He says as he gives a quick peck on the lips and the dark-haired male giggles cutely. Wonpil kisses back before stares with a mischievous glint spark on his beautiful eyes.

“I know one thing that will make you look good as it is, Jae.” He smiles and it sparks the blonde curiosity. It only means one thing between them but he tends to play along this time.

“Enlighten me, babe.”

Wonpil pushes Jae as he leans back to the couch, hovering the older with a graceful smirk on his handsome face. He wants his equal share of his boyfriend after such a time he had been wrecked with Jae’s skillful lips, fingers, and hips. He wants to wreck Jae for once in a lifetime.

“_You_ scream _my name_ as I unravel myself inside you with nothingness between us.” The younger male whispers seductively as he runs his fingers lightly, flutteringly on his boyfriend’s chest, sending unwanted shivers on Jae’s spine. “How does it sounds, honey bunny?”

Jae is lost for words as he only escapes a breathless _yes_ as Wonpil works on his magic.

The door slammed shut less than a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> [@twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sapphireblu_19)


End file.
